Moonlight
by Adorable Thats a Tree
Summary: Hunk and Lance's relationship has never been this low before. Hance. Day two of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8. Some warnings in the Author's Note


**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

 **Note: This is part three of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8. This came out slightly angsty. I'm sorry. Hunk thinks Lance is cheating on him with Allura and Keith, so if the thought of that makes you uncomfortable, be careful (It's from Hunk's perspective, so...).**

Hunk lucked out with Lance. They were fourteen when they met, and sixteen when they started dating. Hunk was lucky. Everyone into boys loved Lance. Lance crushes on people so easily, but never strays from Hunk. Nothing could be more perfect than this boy. Lance still, unknowing, flirts with others, but it's just a part of who he is. Hunk doesn't mind. Lance even tells Hunk whenever he gets a crush on anybody.

When Lance came to Hunk one day in despair, Hunk allowed Lance to crawl onto his lap, despite the fact he was in his workshop. "I think I'm crushing on Allura." He said, resting his head on Hunk's chest. Hunk wasn't surprised.

"I was wondering when you would." Hunk chuckled, worried about Lance finding out Allura was so much better than he is. Lance laughed along with Hunk.

"Well, our dates and romantic moments, along with my rivalry with Keith kept her from my mind. Now, with a good chunk of my time now free, I think about the team. Don't worry, if it's like any other crush I'll get over it as soon as it came." Lance smiled in reassurance as he closed his eyes. Hunk frowned as he hugged Lance. Allura will win over Lance. When that happens Hunk will be alone.

As much as he trusts Lance, this time is different. Allura cannot be trusted around Lance. Neither can Keith, but it's a good thing he's away then. He doesn't want them to take Lance away from him. Hunks thoughts spiraled deeper and deeper. They got so deep he didn't notice Lance open his eyes.

"Hey!" Lance grinned as he stood up. Hunk looked at Lance, who was shining in the light. "Let's go on a date!" Hunk smiled as he let Lance drag him away from his forgotten work.

They went to watch an altean movie with subtitles. It was a romance movie, mostly because most of the movies were romance. Before the movie could finish Lance fell asleep on Hunk. He picked Lance up and brought him to his room.

Once Lance was on his bed, and under the covers, Hunk turned to leave, but stopped when there was a tug on his shirt. "Stay." Lance murmured in his sleep. Hunk smiled and sat on the bed. There wasn't any way that he could fit on the bed. Lance started muttering in his sleep, Hunk couldn't hear anything other than a name. It wasn't his, it was Allura.

In the following days Hunk did not have enough time to talk to Lance. Keith came back looking older and, dare he say it, hotter. Lance had to comment on it, everyone was thinking it so why did Lance have to voice those questions out loud? After Keith came back Lotor turned out to be bad, Shiro turned out be dead, and a clone, Keith became the black paladin again, and the ship exploded.

On their trip to earth, to get plans for a new ship, Hunk had no time to talk to Lance in private. Privacy got even worse once they were on Earth. They still held hands, and kissed whenever possible; on the rare occasion when they had time they would go on dates, but it wasn't enough.

Lance talked with Allura, and blushed around her, for too much to be platonic. Now Keith has joined the two. He's losing the love of his life over two people who are so much better than he is. Hunk saw in the corner of his eye Lance whispering to Allura and Keith.

"What's up?" Pidge asked as she sat down beside Hunk. Hunk turned to face the younger girl.

"Nothing." Hunk lied. No one needs to know how much he's failing at his relationship. He looked to see Lance smiling brightly at Allura and Keith. He's only ever shown Hunk that smile. "Actually, can I talk to you in private?" Hunk asked as Pidge looked to see what he was looking at.

"Let's go to my room, no one's allowed to enter without my permission. Maybe we can bring Shiro along too, he could help." She stretched as she stood up. Hunk followed her to her room, dragging Shiro from relaxing in the lounge. Once they got to Pidge's room she looked at Hunk.

"I think Lance's going to break up with me to be with Allura and Keith." Hunk looked towards the floor. He could feel the stares coming off of Pidge and Shiro.

"What makes you say that?" Shiro asked. Hunk looked up towards him. Hunk told them everything from when Lance told him about his crush on Allura.

"Eff him. You don't deserve him if he leaves you for them." Pidge loudly shouted. Hunk looked over his shoulder, expecting Lance to be there. Lance wasn't, like he shouldn't have been.

"I think what Pidge is trying to say is that Lance wouldn't cheat on you, and if he did, then you deserve better." Shiro said, putting a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

Hunk thanked them as he went to his room. His shared room with Lance. When he got there Lance was laying on the bed. "Hey!" Lance grinned as Hunk entered the room. Hunk sat on the bed, not sure how to talk to him. Lance sat up, and hugged Hunk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering the movie we watched last date night." Hunk lied, faking a smile and looking at Lance. Lance had a small smile.

"That was a fun night. The movie was super sad though." Lance agreed as he started to kiss Hunk's shoulder. Hunk looked at Lance and hugged him.

"I love you, but I don't feel like having sex tonight." Hunk whispered into Lance's ear. Lance hugged back tightly.

"Okay. We can cuddle all night!" Lance turned the lights off with his foot, and started dozing off on Hunk. Hunk laid down, allowing Lance to use him as a pillow. He couldn't sleep. Lance didn't tell Hunk that he loved him.

A week later Lance texted Hunk to meet him on the roof ASAP. Once he got there he saw Allura wearing a knee length black dress. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Follow me Hunk. I will take you to your seat." Allura ignored Hunk's question. He followed her around the corner to see Lance sitting at the only table, lit up by candles. He was wearing a deep blue suit with a red tie. The full moon was directly above the table helping to illuminate the area.

Hunk looked down to see that he was only his PJ's. "Hello?" Hunk asked Lance, who turned to face him.

"Hunk!" Lance stood up and hugged Hunk. "Come, sit!" Lance brought Hunk to the chair. It was a chair from the English classroom, if the class number told him anything.

"What's happening?" Hunk asked. He looked to see Allura was gone. He saw Lance look at him with a smile.

"This is a date. We haven't had a proper one in ages. I knew you were stressed so I thought I'd surprise you!" Lance grinned as he grabbed a garlic knot from the centre of the table. "Keith only knows how to make one dish though. As much as I love Allura, I don't trust her to cook. I hope you don't mind mac'n'cheese. And it's not the store bought crap." Lance started to ramble. Hunk smile faltered for a moment. Lance will probably going to break up with him later.

After about half an hour of chatter, Keith came by with the food. "Sorry Allura isn't bringing it. I love her, but that doesn't mean I trust her to not drop the hot dishes." Keith chuckled as he placed the mac'n'cheese in front of the two. They were in two small glass casserole dishes.

Lance and Hunk ate enjoying each other's company, talking about little things. They didn't look at the food, just each other. Once Hunk was finished he leaned back and grabbed his stomach. "That was delicious! Next time I see Keith, I'm gonna compliment his cooking. I might be able to make a chef out of him."

"Hey, what's that on your plate?" Lance asked pointing towards the dish. Hunk looked down and saw Lance's handwriting.

"Hunk, look up." He stared at the dish in confusion. When he looked up to try and find Lance, he saw the other on one knee.

"Hunk. You're perfect, too good for me. We've only been dating for three years, but it doesn't change anything. I don't deserve you. I'm so selfish, so I'm making sure you're mine forever." Lance took a breath and showed a ring. "Hunk, will you marry me?"

Wet, hot tears fell down Hunk's cheeks. Hunk started sobbing. Lance isn't leaving him. He smiled as he hugged Lance. "I love you." He said between sobs. "Yes I will marry you." Lance put the ring on Hunk as he hugged him back.

"I love you so much!" Lance said as he leaned in to kiss Hunk. "You have no idea. I'd give up anything to make you mine forever."

The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the two as they stayed there hugging until Allura and Keith came out of hiding to send them off to bed. The moon was visible through their window as they fell asleep against each other after a night of celebration.

 **Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree**

 **Note: This probably wasn't as angsty as I made it out to be, but 100x more angsty than what I planned. Sorry.**


End file.
